Rata Egoísta
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: Todos los días eran lo mismo para mí, acepto que soy un maldito egoísta por querer que esa persona me mire sólo a mí, pero no puedo evitarlo... NezumixSion


**Hai! Aquí Katari-chan se reporta con un nuevo fic desu! ^^ Y esta vez, (de nuevo) hago sobre esta pareja que he amado tanto desde que vi No.6!**

**Este One-shot me salió un poco OCC (En serio? ¬¬), aunque me salió muy bien! vale la pena! XDD  
><strong>

**En fin, sin nada más que agregar, les dejo leer tranquilos el fic!**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, y un poco de OCC (creo que eso ya lo dije no?) El fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Nezumi.  
><strong>

****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de No.6 no me pertenecen (Fuck! ¬¬) le pertenecen a Atsuko Asano, junto al encargado de la ilustración Hinoki Kino.****

* * *

><p><strong>Ll<br>**

**Ll  
><strong>

**Rata Egoísta**

Todos los días eran lo mismo para mí. Me levantaba temprano, hacía un poco de ejercicio matutino para mantener la figura que, según tú, admiras. Tal vez por eso es que sigo haciéndolo, aun cuando realmente no me haga mucha falta, me hace feliz pensar que tú admiras algo proveniente de mí. En fin, preparo mi bento al igual que el desayuno que consumiría, no preparo gran cantidad, después de todo vivo solo. Después, arreglo mis cosas, doy de comer a mis pequeños ratoncitos que se encuentran en mí habitación y antes de salir, saludo al altar familiar en donde había una foto de mis padres juntos. Recibo un poco de ayuda por parte de mis tíos, pero aun así me gusta tener dinero propio. En fin, eso no es relevante.

Mi vida nunca tuvo algo interesante, o al menos lo tenía y me bastaba con guardarlo como un secreto que sólo yo conozco. . Sí, porque a pesar de ser el suspiro de las chicas en mi instituto (no soy arrogante, sólo digo la verdad), sólo me interesa una persona. Esa persona que hace que mi corazón, que creí haber perdido tras la muerte de mis padres, siga latiendo fuertemente, recordándome que sigo siendo un ser humano como todos los demás y que aún existe algo de calidez en mí, calidez que sólo lo guardo para ti. Es la persona más preciada para mí, no puedo negar aquello, no importa las veces que mire mi rostro en el espejo, no importa siquiera cuantas veces que me diga a mí mismo que es un amor unilateral.

Es imposible…

Todos los días, mientras camino con tranquilidad hacia el instituto, me recuerdo a mí mismo que debo ser fuerte, debo estar con esa persona, compartir sus momentos de dicha y dolor y estar a su lado siempre que me necesite. Al pasar por la gran entrada, me fijo como algunos compañeros de clase llegan de la mano de las que serían sus novias, admito que jamás me interesó tener una relación de ese tipo, a pesar de las confesiones que recibo, al menos, 1 vez a la semana. En fin, me dirijo hacia mi propio casillero, y cuando lo abro suspiro fastidiado. Era la 3 carta en la semana, al juzgar por el papel rosa, los corazones y la letra tan legible, supongo que es una carta de amor.

-Qué fastidio – Lo sé, no debería decir algo así. De seguro la chica debe estar vigilándome o algo parecido, pero no puedo evitar que la frustración se haga presente en mí. Me sentía halagado que una chica tuviera esos sentimientos hacia mí, pero por más que me empeñara en ello, no podría corresponderle. Me limito a guardar la carta entre mis cosas, cuando llegue a casa me desharé de ella.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer para no desilusionarla, ¿no?

Mientras me dirijo hacia el salón de clases, pienso en lo monótona que es mi vida, sufriendo por un amor imposible, al mismo tiempo que me paso rechazando el amor de otras personas hacia mí. Incluso seguí el consejo de un tío mío, salir con una chica. Al final resultó ser un completo desastre y terminamos a los 3 días, debo admitir que eso fue patético. En cierta forma, entiendo a aquellas chicas que saben que es un amor no correspondido, pero aun así siguen intentando encontrar la felicidad. Si tuviera al menos un poco de ese valor y resignación… Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con el típico panorama de siempre, así que sólo me dedicó a buscar a una persona en especial.

Al parecer me encontró, porque al verme, veo como sus ojos se iluminan al mismo tiempo que una tenue sonrisa se asoma por su rostro. Esa misma sonrisa que, sin darme cuenta, dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Oh, Nezumi! ¡Buenos días! –

Y allí viene el motivo de mi felicidad… y mi desdicha.

-Buenos días Sion – alzo la mano como siempre, mientras me acomodo en mi asiento hacia la ventana, con Sion sentándose detrás de mí.

-Llegas temprano Nezumi, verás… - mientras me hablas así, con tanta confianza, debo usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenga para no perderme en aquellos rosados labios que ansío probar.

Lo acepto. Acepto que soy un maldito egoísta por querer que esa persona me mire sólo a mí, que sus sonrisas me las dedique sólo a mí, que toda su mente se llene de pensamientos mío, que su hermoso cuerpo sólo sea de mi propiedad… porque deseo que él sea mío. Pero… a pesar de todo, sé que eso será imposible, porque me llevare este sentimiento hasta la tumba si es necesario. Por la sencilla razón que no quiero perder esa amistad que es tan valiosa para mí, al menos quiero tenerlo cerca de mí, aun si hay dolor de por medio.

-Por cierto Nezumi, quisiera pedirte un consejo –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te volvieron a acosar los del club de fútbol por tu aspecto de chica? – reí, era tan divertido verlo molesto, que nunca me canso de sacarlo de sus casillas de vez en cuando.

Aunque debo admitir que cuando me enteré que el capitán del club de fútbol iba tras Sion, no dudé un solo segundo en golpearlo para que lo dejara en paz. Toda esa ira que sentí, desapareció en un instante al ver el rostro lleno de alivio de Sion, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente al mismo tiempo que yo acariciaba tiernamente su melena alvina, calmándose poco a poco. Sentirlo en mis brazos, respirando con tranquilidad al sentirse protegido bajo mis brazos…

Se sintió tan… bien.

-¡E-Eso no fue gracioso! – dijo Sion con la cara completamente colorada, si supiera lo adorable que se veía así.

-¡Sí que lo fue! – sí, me encanta fastidiarlo.

-A-además no se trata de eso… - la cara sonrojada de Sion, pro primera vez, no me inspiraba nada bueno. Un ligero escozor en el pecho se hizo presente. ¿Acaso él…?

-¿De qué se trata entonces? – digo sin notar la incertidumbre que me embarga en estos momentos.

-P-Pues… una chica me dejó esto – al decir aquello, me extendió un sobre color blanco con algunas figuritas de corazones y estrellas, al igual que unos dibujos horrendos que no supe identificar. Al reverso había una frase que decía: "para Sion"

-¿Una carta de amor? ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti? – pregunté despreocupadamente, no quería parecer un paranoico, así que debía tragarme todo aquello que sentía.

-Quiero saber si tienes algún consejo, pues… -

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Pues… No quiero ser grosero con ella, pero ya hay alguien que me gusta – al escuchar esto, mi corazón se detiene momentáneamente. Tuve que utilizar todo el autocontrol posible para no demostrar ninguna de las emociones que se arremolinaron en mi pecho: ira, envidia, celos, pero sobre todo… tristeza.

Una profunda tristeza.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es? – me deberían dar el premio por mejor actor del año, si estuviera en una película y esa película estuviera nominada al premio a "mejor actor" me lo darían a mí, no al bastardo de Robert Pattinson que se la pasa mostrando colmillos y sonriendo como cretino para tener puntos extras con las "calientes" fans que tiene. Está bien, no me debería desquitar con alguien así, incluso debo admitir que es un buen actor, pero mi actuación era simplemente increíble. Porque, lejos de la sonrisa burlona que mi rostro expresa, siento como mi corazón se parte en pequeños pedazos, incluso puedo escuchar el sonido de los trozos quebrándose al impactar contra el oscuro vacío.

Pero, aun así no lo demostré.

Frente a Sion, debo ser seguro de sí mismo y actuar frente a él, para que no descubra jamás estos sentimientos que me torturan lentamente…

Al no tenerlo sólo para mí.

-Pues… - su sonrojo aumentó, incluso son orejas estaban enrojecidas debido a la vergüenza. Eso fue como una patada al hígado ¿quién era la puta esa que hacía sentir de esa manera a Sion?

Sentí que unos instintos asesinos emergieran desde lo más profundo de mí ser, deseaba tener una katana en ese momento para ir asesinando a todas las mujeres del mundo, para que así Sion sea sólo para mí. Incluso era capaz de matar a cada ser vivo del planeta para que sólo me mirara a mí, pero debía controlarme. Aun cuando mis puños estaban fuertemente apretados bajo la mesa, lejos de la vista de Sion, debía ser capaz de controlarme. Respire hondamente una vez, al no tener respuesta por parte de Sion (sabía que sería imposible), decido intervenir.

-De acuerdo, no me lo digas. Mejor dime si tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser la desesperada, quiero decir, la afortunada que intenta ser tu novia -

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo cierto encanto – dijo Sion haciendo un tierno pucherito, ¡si supiera lo _apetecible_ que se ve así! – no sé quién puede ser, hizo la carta en la computadora y la letra no logro reconocer de quién es – dijo Sion. Ver su rostro lleno de confusión hizo que sonriera un poco, ¿hasta dónde tiene que llegar la inocencia de Sion? Porque a veces pienso que esa inocencia en realidad es algo llamado: estupidez.

Porque para mí, es más que obvio… ¿Quién es la única chica que su cerebro funciona como un ordenador y que solamente a ella se le ocurre hacer algo así?

Aunque me sorprende su actitud.

-"Safu…" – pienso mientras volteo disimuladamente hacia el asiento de la chica, donde sus amigas Ann y Betty se poner a hablar animadamente sobre algún tema que no es de mi interés - ¿Y qué dice la carta? –

-Pues… dice que quiere hablar conmigo en el cerezo frente a la biblioteca al término de las clases, aquel árbol que siempre dices que obstruye tu vista – sonrió Sion.

-No te burles, pienso que lo mejor es decirle lo que en verdad piensas, porque… no es bueno vivir dentro de una ilusión – más que decírselas a él, era como si quiera grabar esas palabras en mi memoria, diciéndome constantemente que debo olvidar este sentimiento, estas mariposas que haces que sienta al verte.

Vi que Sion iba a decir algo más, pero la campana anunciando el inicio de clases había sonado, nos acomodamos rápidamente en nuestros lugares mientras el profesor entraba por la puerta dispuesto a impartir la clase. Mientras el profesor habla sobre la Era Meiji, o eso creo, dirijo mi vista hacia los blancos cabellos de Sion. Verlo tan concentrado anotando en su cuaderno la clase, era mucho más interesante que la aburrida clase de historia, lo que daría por acariciar esas hebras, sería tan feliz. Así pasó el día, entre charlas, bromas, viendo como caía una cubeta con pintura roja sobre la cabeza del profesor de cálculo y teniendo la hora libre gracias a ese hecho. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que la campana que anunciaba la salida sonó repetidamente, sacándome de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos.

Bien, es la hora.

-Sion –

-¿Qué pasa Nezumi? –

-Yo iré a la biblioteca, si me necesitas allí estaré –

Antes que Sion dijera algo más, guarde mis cosas rápidamente y salí de las clases midiendo mi fuerza para no dar un fuerte portazo de frustración. Caminé con pasos rápidos hacia la biblioteca, desacelerando la velocidad hasta finalmente quedar parado frente a las puertas de ésta, diciéndome una y mil veces lo idiota que soy al venir aquí. Si no quería presenciar aquella confesión, debí haber ido a otro lugar mucho más alejado y no estar en primera fila, admirando el "espectáculo" como ahora. En fin, sólo voy a entrar, escoger alguna obra de Shakespeare como "Macbeth" o "Romeo y Julieta" y me sentaré a leer hasta que la bibliotecaria me tenga que sacar a rastras de ahí.

Porque a pesar del dolor que siento al saber lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Dije que lo esperaría…

Y yo jamás he faltado a mi palabra…

-"A pesar de todo" – lanzo un lastimero suspiro, mientras me dispongo a leer "Hamlet"

Ni siquiera había terminado de leer el tercer capítulo, cuando las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de repente, haciendo un ruido sordo sacándome del interesante, y a la vez sombrío, mundo de Shakespeare. Cuando alzo la vista, mis ojos se abren debido a la impresión y no es para menos. Allí, veo a una persona que conozco bastante bien: pelo blanco y suave al tacto, ojos castaños con un toque carmesí y una marca que se encuentra en su mejilla izquierda que tanto ansío tocar. Sion se veía agitado, respiraba entrecortadamente y, a juzgar por el ligero temblor en sus piernas, debió hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para llegar aquí. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que llegue de esa forma hasta aquí?

-Sion… -

-Y-yo… - ni siquiera supe en qué momento se acercó a mí, sólo pude sentir como sus brazos se ceñían fuertemente a mi cintura, enterrado su rostro en mí pecho. No entendía aquella reacción ¿acaso la chica lo había rechazado?

Pero eso sonaba ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que era ella quien había enviado la carta, y no Sion.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien – sólo pude abrazarlo y atraerlo más hacia mí, acariciando sus cabellos como solía hacerlo cada vez que Sion se sentía triste por alguna razón y susurrándole palabras de aliento, esa era la única forma que conocía para calmarlo. Cuando sus temblores cesaron un poco, me dispuse a preguntar - ¿Ahora me dirás que pasó?

-Está bien… Nezumi ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – soltó de la nada Sion sin soltarme ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Eh? – Bien, esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿a qué demonios venía eso? ¿Desde cuándo Sion se interesaba por mi vida amorosa? - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sólo contesta – pude notar como la voz de Sion temblaba ligeramente, eso sólo pasa cuando está nervioso o…

Está ocultando algo.

-No te lo diré – si él guarda secretos para mí, ¿Por qué yo no?

-¿eh? – dijo Sion sorprendido, su reacción hizo que alzara el rostro, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos carmesí que me atraen tanto. Hizo ademán de querer alejarse, pero no lo dejé hacerlo, en cambio, lo atraje más hacia mí. Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-No te lo diré, hasta que me cuentes que fue lo que pasó – al decir esto, Sion se calmó, pero sólo un poco. Sentí como si dudara en lo que estaba a punto de decirme, pero al final se decidió, después de todo, Sion es un libro abierto para mí, no puede ocultarme absolutamente nada.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas a la chica que me escribió esa carta? –

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? –

-Pues… ella me dijo que… -

_**Flash Back**_

_Sion iba caminando hacia el cerezo que decía la carta, con cuidado de no tropezar debido al nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo en estos momentos. Era una de las pocas veces que una chica se le confesó, así que casi siempre intentaba rechazarlas con el mayor tacto posible, porque él comprendía mejor que ellas el dolor de amar y no ser correspondido. Aunque no podía evitar la cara de tristeza que ponían mientras se alejaban de él a paso lento, eso era algo que ellas debían superar. Incluso una de ellas se puso a llorar delante suyo, mientras se iba corriendo dejando a Sion con la palabra en la boca_

_-"Qué desastre" – suspiró Sion, sólo esperaba que aquello no pasara. _

_Dirigió su mirada carmesí hacia el frente, descubriendo que estaba a sólo unos pasos de llegar a su destino. Respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse, intentando parecer seguro de alguna forma. Nezumi le había dicho que respirar profundamente ayudaba a que la tensión disminuyera, después de todo, estaba en el club de teatro y él sabía de esas cosas. Se sentía mucho mejor, después de todo no era un cobarde, debía enfrentar a esa chica y decirle claramente lo que él sentía. Además, debía reconocer que esa chica era valiente al citarlo para decirle lo que sentía._

_Valentía que obviamente, él no tenía._

_-¿Esperaste mucho? – _

_-¡N-no! Acabo de llegar – cuando la chica volteó, Sion abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, incluso llegó a pensar que era una broma de mal gusto. Ese cabello castaño oscuro y corto, esos ojos que reflejaban con seriedad… No puede ser – "¡¿S-Safu? ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_

_-¿Safu? ¿Eres tú la que me envió esta carta? – _

_-Así es – contestó ella recuperando la compostura y mirándolo con esa característica mirada seria que sólo ella podía tener – Te lo diré sin rodeos Sion, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_-¿Eh? – la confesión de Safu lo descolocó totalmente, incluso había tenido la descabellada idea que se encontraba en un mundo paralelo en donde ella se le declaraba, porque… ¡debía ser una broma! Él jamás sería capaz de ver a su amiga de otra manera._

_-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿quieres salir conmigo? – _

_-¿Qué estás diciendo Safu? ¿Eres consciente de lo que estas pidiendo? – a estas alturas Sion tragaba duro, mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su sien. Esto no estaba en sus planes, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, si no escogía las palabras correctas, el que saldría herido sería Él._

_Y no de una forma muy "amable"_

_-Si lo estoy. Sé perfectamente lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer que sienten una cierta "atracción", suceso que ocurre cuando el ser humano produce unas hormonas… - y ahí nada más empezó la explicación de Safu sobre el sistema nervioso del ser humano y como funciona. Incluso Sion tuvo que admitir, internamente claro, que ya no sabían de qué se supone que estaban hablando: si de los sentimientos de Safu hacia él, o el proceso por el cual los humanos se enamoran desde el punto de vista científico._

_-Ya entendí Safu, no es necesario que me expliques la historia de la evolución humana – sonrió Sion alzando las manos a la altura de su pecho, en un intento por calmarla._

_-Como sea… yo, ¡Quiero ser tu novia Sion! – Dijo Safu con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, señalándolo, al mismo tiempo que sus castaños ojos no se despegaban de los ojos carmesí de Sion - ¡Y no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta convincente!_

_-"Ahí vamos otra vez" – pensó Sion removiéndose los cabellos, todo ante la atenta mirada de Safu. Respiró varias veces y en sus ojos se vio reflejada una determinación que su amiga pocas veces llegó a conocer, eso significaba que él no huiría – Lo siento mucho Safu, pero no puedo aceptarte._

_-¿Por qué? Es normal que una mujer sienta… - _

_-¡No se trata de eso, Safu! ¡Los seres humanos no somos robots! – _

_-¿Eh? – _

_-¡Aunque tengas todos los conocimientos del mundo, jamás podrás entender estos sentimientos que tengo! – _

_-¡¿Eso significa que no sirvo como mujer? – _

_-¡No es eso! ¡Tú eres una buena mujer! – _

_-¡¿Entonces qué es Sion? – _

_-¡Porque simplemente no me siento atraído por ti! – dijo Sion haciendo que Safu abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca había visto a su amigo tan determinado… y que le dijera eso, le dolía._

_Dolía mucho._

_-¿Q-qué? – sólo pudo decir eso, sus castaños ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que jamás derramaría, no… ella iba a ser fuerte hasta el final._

_-Tú… sólo eres mí preciada amiga Safu – dijo Sion, ocultando su mirada bajo sus blancos cabellos y apretando los puños fuertemente – pero, no puedo tener algo más allá de la amistad contigo, porque yo… - _

_-¿Amas a otra persona? – _

_El alvino sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza, estando inseguro de lo que había afirmado. Su amiga tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo en el rostro hasta que ya no tuviera ganas y luego ir a su casa, tirarse sobre su cama y llorar desconsoladamente porque su amigo lo había rechazado, pero como se dijo antes, sería fuerte y lo enfrentaría hasta el final. Así que se aguantó como pudo las ganas de llorar, mirando fijamente a Sion._

_Pero la respuesta que dio, no se lo esperaba._

_-Así es… Yo amo a otra persona – _

_-¿Quién es? ¿No crees que al menos deba saber el nombre de la persona que me arrebató de tu lado? –_

_-N-no lo digas de esa manera Safu - _

_-Tienes razón, así que ¿quién es? – preguntó interesada, incluso llegando a olvidar el dolor de no ser correspondida. Pero, es que era realmente extraño que Sion viera a otra persona con esa clase de intenciones, normalmente él era la persona más despistada que había conocido, es capaz de llegar al punto de no conocer sus propios sentimientos hacia los demás._

_-Es un secreto – la sonrisa de Sion la desorientó totalmente, ¿cómo que era un secreto?_

_¿Desde cuándo Sion no le confiaba algo tan importante a ella?_

_-Pero…- iba a replicar, pero Sion se le adelantó._

_-Antes, debo asegurarme que esa persona me corresponda a mí – sonrió Sion con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza – Pero tal vez no sea así._

_-Nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes Sion – las palabras de su amiga sorprendieron a Sion, considerando que había sido rechazada, ella aún intentaba ayudarlo y apoyarlo en su decisión – Tal vez esa persona está esperando por ti._

_-¿Lo crees? – _

_-¡Por supuesto! Y si no es así, entonces significa que no es para ti, pero eso no debe impedirte para decirle lo que sientes – sonrió Safu – Existe la posibilidad que el sentimiento sea mutuo._

_-Safu… gracias – dijo Sion sonriendo, plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. Ante eso, Safu se sonrojó por la sorpresa, pero intentó no demostrarlo._

_-¿Por qué fue eso? – _

_-Por estar siempre a mi lado, ahora ¡debo ir con esa persona! – dijo Sion sonriendo abiertamente, mientras iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba. Sólo podía ir a un sitio._

_-¡Buena suerte Sion! – Ese grito es lo último que escuchó, no podía pensar en nada más, sólo quería verlo y decirle todos los sentimientos que llevaba consigo._

_Sólo esperaba ser correspondido._

_**End Flash Back**_

-Así que eso es lo que pasó – sonreí estúpidamente, no sabiendo si era de alegría o de tristeza. Sentía una dicha inmensa al saber que Sion había rechazado a Safu (a pesar de ser amiga de éste y, aunque yo no admitiera, mía también), pero no podía evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza al saber que Sion amaba a otra persona y las ganas de tenerlo para siempre a mi lado crecieron en mi interior. Pero, aún así, me mantuve fuerte – Dijiste que había una persona a la que amabas ¿no?

-A-así es – dijo Sion, ni siquiera tengo la necesidad de verlo. Sé por su voz insegura que estaba terriblemente avergonzado, incluso podía ver como sus orejas estaban rojas y no se atrevía a levantar su rostro.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? –

-¿Eh? –

-Debes ir con esa persona – dije seriamente, bajando lentamente mis brazos para separarme de él. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir como los brazos de Sion me apretaban con más fuerza, pegando su mejilla en mi pecho. Y yo que lo dejo ir, ¿por qué me tortura de esa manera?

Su inocencia… puede ser un arma de doble filo.

-P-pero… -

-¿Pero? – ok, su inseguridad estaba logrando que los nervios me carcomieran por dentro ¿por qué mierda no lo decía de una maldita vez y así me evito un dolor mucho más grande?

-Yo, ya estoy con esa persona –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

Esa faceta de Sion admito que no lo conocía, pero reconozco que es sumamente fascinante, al igual que todo Sion en sí. Se separó un poco al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mirada carmesí, conectándose con mí mirada ceniza, que lo inspeccionaba intentando adivinar si siguiente movimiento. La determinación que vi reflejada en aquellos orbes era algo asombrosa, puesto que Sion muy pocas veces reflejaba aquel sentimiento en sus ojos. Se acercó a mí sin siquiera darme cuenta, y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, él estaba presionando sus labios contra los míos. Abrí mis ojos debido a la impresión, ¿era esto en verdad lo que estaba viviendo? ¿Esto era Real? ¿Acaso Sion… me estaba besando?

Dejé de lado mi mente racional, ni siquiera escuchaba los reclamos de mi cabeza para alejarlo. Cerré finalmente los ojos, sujetando la cintura de Sion con una mano para evitar que escapara y la otra la coloqué detrás de su nuca, buscando aumentar el contacto. Fue un beso tierno, sin prisas, ya que no quería asustarlo porque estaba seguro que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. La dicha que sentía al saber que era la primera persona que probó esos labios me hizo sonreír entre el beso, delineando con mi lengua su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. No tardó mucho en permitirlo, adentrando mi lengua en aquella cavidad que había deseado tantas veces probar, y que ahora se estaba volviendo realidad ese deseo. Recorrí todo, saboreando al máximo ese momento, pero desgraciadamente la falta de aire se hizo presente, teniendo que, a regañadientes separarme de él.

-Nezumi, tú me gustas mucho – escuchar decir aquello de los labios de Sion me hizo la persona más feliz de este condenado planeta. ¡Ja! Si decía que me sentía mal por Safu, entonces… ¡Qué se joda! ¡Al fin Sion es sólo mío!

-Baka, tú también me gustas – sonreí al ver el ligero pucherito que hacía al llamarlo así. Pero podía notar que estaba feliz, al igual que yo.

Al parecer… nuestros sentimientos son los mismos.

-¿En serio? –

-Sí, nunca bromearía con ese tema, menos si es contigo Sion – susurré quedamente, tomando delicadamente su mentón para admirar esos orbes carmesí que me atraen tanto. Pero mi felicidad se ve opacada por la preocupación, pues eso que veo son ¿lágrimas? - ¿Sion? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es sólo que me hace tan feliz que me correspondieras – sonrió Sion mientras finas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi camisa. Yo sólo pude sonreír ante aquello, no importaba si era egoísta, sí podía estar cerca de la persona que más amo en el mundo… entonces con gusto lo sería.

-Debemos irnos, la biblioteca cerrará pronto –

-¿Vendrás a mi casa Nezumi? –

-Si tú quieres… - bese una última vez sus labios, para ir en busca de mis cosas. – Sion… -

-¿Sí? –

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? – lo juro, jamás me cansaré de ver las expresiones tan fascinantes que Sion me demuestra, porque verlo a él con un sonrojo que yo provoco, era simplemente maravilloso. Incluso me arrodillé frente a él al puro estilo caballeresco, como si fuera una obra de "Romeo y Julieta", extendiendo mi brazo delicadamente a la espera de la suya.

-No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas – oí que susurró, bajando la mirada para evitar que lo viera a los ojos, apretando fuertemente su bolso.

-Lo siento su Majestad, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta saber su respuesta –

-Y-yo… - respiró profundamente, haciendo que me pusiera cada vez más nervioso ¿por qué tardaba tanto en dar una respuesta que de antemano ya sabía? – Si, acepto.

Extendió su mano, haciendo que yo la tomara delicadamente, mientras me mostraba esa radiante sonrisa que amaba tanto y que el sonrojo que tenía le daba un toque más tierno y apetecible.

Sí, soy una Rata Egoísta.

Ll

Ll

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí va el fic! No lo sé, creo que me salió muy bien, fue un fic que se me ocurrió en la clase de matemáticas. (esa materia trae sus beneficios XDD) <strong>

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si te gustó el fic, marca "review"**

**Si no te gustó... marca "review", deja tu comentario y luego sal de aquí! XDDD**

**Recuerda... Barney te está vigilando wuajajaja!**


End file.
